Mario Kart: Drift Dash/Characters
Characters There are a total of 63 characters in the game. 10 are default, 20 are unlockable, 28 are downloadable, and 5 are premium (meaning you have to buy them). The downloadable characters are listed in the Downloadable Packs section. NOTE: * indicates a brand new character. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Note that unlock characters, you must race against them and win, similar to how you have to unlock in the Super Smash Bros. series. Premium Characters Unlocking Criteria Double Dash!! Mode Default Pairs *'NOTE: Miis, Downloadable characters, and Premium characters can match with anyone.' *Toad & Toadette (Feather) *Koopa Troopa & Dry Bones (Feather) *Shy Guy & Wiggler (Medium) *Luma & Rosalina (Medium) *Peach & Daisy (Light) *Yoshi & Birdo (Light) *Diddy Kong & Funky Kong (Medium) *Bowser Jr. & Kamek (Light) *Mario & Luigi (Medium) *Hammer Bro. & Sledge Bro. (Medium) *Wario & Waluigi (Cruiser) *Donkey Kong Jr. & Donkey Kong (Heavy) *King Boo & Petey Piranha (Cruiser) *Bowser & Dry Bowser (Heavy) Alternate Costumes *Toad - Blue Toad *Toad - Yellow Toad *Toad - Pink Toad *Toad - Green Toad *Toad - Cyan Toad *Toad - Orange Toad *Toad - Brown Toad *Toadette - Blue Toadette *Koopa Troopa - Red Koopa Troopa *Koopa Troopa - Blue Koopa Troopa *Koopa Troopa - Bombshell Koopa Troopa *Dry Bones - Dull Bones *Dry Bones - Parabones *Shy Guy - Green Shy Guy *Shy Guy - Yellow Shy Guy *Shy Guy - White Shy Guy *Shy Guy - Blue Shy Guy *Shy Guy - Pink Shy Guy *Shy Guy - Purple Shy Guy *Shy Guy - Gray Shy Guy *Luma - Yellow Luma *Luma - Blue Luma *Luma - Pink Luma *Luma - Red Luma *Luma - Green Luma *Luma - Purple Luma *Luma - Orange Luma *Lemmy - SMB3 Lemmy *Koopa Kid - Red Koopa Kid *Koopa Kid - Blue Koopa Kid *Koopa Kid - Green Koopa Kid *Peach - Sports Peach *Peach - Nurse Peach *Daisy - Sports Daisy *Yoshi - Red Yoshi *Yoshi - Blue Yoshi *Yoshi - Yellow Yoshi *Yoshi - Cyan Yoshi *Yoshi - Pink Yoshi *Yoshi - White Yoshi *Yoshi - Purple Yoshi *Birdo - Yellow Birdo *Birdo - Red Birdo *Birdo - Blue Birdo *Birdo - Green Birdo *Birdo - Orange Birdo *Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong Jr. Outfit *Bowser Jr. - Dry Bowser Jr. *Bowser Jr. - Shadow Mario *Larry - SMB3 Larry *Wendy - SMB3 Wendy *Paratroopa - Green Paratroopa *Paratroopa - Blue Paratroopa *Paratroopa - Yellow Paratroopa *Mario - Fire Mario *Mario - Ice Mario *Mario - Cat Mario *Mario - Gold Mario *Mario - Dr. Mario *Luigi - Fire Luigi *Luigi - Ice Luigi *Luigi - Cat Luigi *Luigi - Silver Luigi *Luigi - Mr. L *Hammer Bro. - Boomerang Bro. *Hammer Bro. - Fire Bro. *Hammer Bro. - Ice Bro. *Hammer Bro. - Thunder Bro. *Hammer Bro. - Ball Bro. *Hammer Bro. - Vortex Bro. *Hammer Bro. - Bone Bro. *Kamek - Green Cloak Kamek *Iggy - SMB3 Iggy *Wario - Fire Wario *Wario - Ice Wario *Waluigi - Fire Waluigi *Waluigi - Ice Waluigi *Donkey Kong Jr. - Baby Donkey Kong Jr. *King Boo - Classic King Boo *Wiggler - Flutter *Wiggler - Angry Wiggler *Wiggler - Bone Wiggler *Sledge Bro. - Curve Bro. *Sledge Bro. - Blaze Bro. *Sledge Bro. - Frost Bro. *Sledge Bro. - Storm Bro. *Sledge Bro. - Circus Bro. *Sledge Bro. - Twister Bro. *Sledge Bro. - Dry Bro. *Ludwig - SMB3 Ludwig *Metal Mario - Blue Metal Mario *Metal Mario - Green Mario Mario *Metal Mario - Red Metal Mario *Metal Mario - Orange Metal Mario *Metal Mario - Turquoise Metal Mario *Metal Mario - Indigo Maetal Mario *Metal Mario - Rainbow Metal Mario *Bowser - Dark Bowser *Dry Bowser - Baby Dry Bowser *Donkey Kong - Baby DK *Funky Kong - Baby Funky *Rosalina - Sports Rosalina *Petey Piranha - Dino Piranha *Petey Piranha - Fiery Dino Piranha *Petey Piranha - Icy Dino Piranha *Morton - SMB3 Morton *Roy - SMB3 Roy *Pianta - Purple Pianta *Pianta - Red Pianta *Pianta - Yellow Pianta Category:Subpages